Ten things Latvia Should NOT say to Russia
by tomorose
Summary: Estonia is tired of Latvia's slip ups so he helps him. FAIL FAIL FAIL FAILY FAIL. Though I will continue.Some word were cut off 6 is estonia  7 is can 10 is do so it might make no make sense, use your imagination, it is a fail
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorose here I was bored so I wrote this **

Ten things Latvia SHOULD NOT SAY!… to Russia

1. Why do you not bring America around anymore? he's way more interesting than you, Lithuania says this all the time so it must be true.- This ends in destruction to you and Lithuania so reframe from saying it.

2. What does **** mean? Estonia won't tell me- Just don't say this at all its not a good idea, and if you want to know so badly go ask France.

3. How old are you?- just don't…. please.

4.I'm cold- this ends in well you being held over a fire…. Again…. For the third time… this week.

5. I hate cabbage- Don't say this unless you want to be force fed cabbage this for the rest of this year.

is hiding from you- I hate it when you do this to me, I really don't like playing hide-n-seek Russian style.

I have some vodka?-do I even have to explain what happens if you say this.

8. Estonia said he hates the cold, and I agree with him I was just wondering do you?- If you say this me and you BOTH get held above fire, and if he is in a bad Lithuania joins us.

9. Why did the chicken cross the road?- jokes and Russia don't mix, this usually ends in you being taped to the front door. Why? Heck if I know.

you want me to take out the trash?- another one I can't explain.. This usually gets you trapped ina trash can and pushed down a hill, he really likes hills with trees.

Once done I chuckled to myself wondering if anyone else has to do this … probably not . Latvia is one of a kind. I stood up and placed the newly typed paper on the book Latvia was reading. He was asleep, making me think he wasn't reckless, but if I thought that I wouldn't have to this. I ruffled his hair with and turned away.

**Okay! I you want me to do another character just comment below. Oh yeah if this fails you can laugh… I am soon planning to do Turkey next. You see Egypt will be writing it so Turkey can get along better with Greece.** **After that I may do Hong Kong**


	2. Chapter 2

10 things Hong Kong Should not do in England's house

One, set off dynamite any time any where . Two do not terrorize your fellow colonies with them either. Three you shall not speak any other languages than my own. Four do not go up to random people and ask them where your 'dragon' went because that is just stupid, and some people like France might take it the wrong way. Five do not just leave the house to see Iceland you must ask first. Six Whenever 'uncle' Australia reframe from setting the house on fire please. Seven never ever ask france to tie your shoe (don't ask). Eight never refuse to eat because I cooked the food. Nine Don't just randomly go to China's house it scares me and him. Ten Last but not least never tick off Russia unless you want to be attacked with a. crowbar or c. one of the Baltic's body's used as weapon.

If you fallow these rules I'm sure it'll be fine. Also Do not put firecracker above my head while I sleep.

**This one is Kinda short because I stayed up late writing~~~**

**TOMOROSE**


	3. Chapter 3

The six people New Zealand should Avoid

The first person brother told me I was reckless around is America, why? I always seem to need to make fun of him, and he never realizes that I lied so it makes it more fun. Yesterday I told him Narnia was in Latvia's back yard, and that Estonia stole the light post that's why it isn't there. I also told him that I was once a ninja but I have a disease that made me too weak to do it anymore.

The next one is Switzerland, you see to get to Austria's house one day I walked through his territory and at that time I had a sheep on my head and while going through he shot MY SHEEP. Now whenever I see him I call him sheep killer.

The third is Seborga he keeps mistaking me for a girl and whenever I see him he hits on me over and over again. I once threw a sheep at him and thought I was advancing on him. THAT *****. The Fourth is Taiwan, because she thinks boys shouldn't wear flowers in their. Whenever she sees me she calls me gay. I'm not!

The fifth is Picardy, he just creeps me out, and then I see his ears twitch I have to sneeze. Also his closeness with the Netherlands is a bad sign…I think. The last person I can't be around is Prussia , I think he's just a stubborn old man that has a problem with forgetting the past. He just the kind of person who I Purposely pick a fight (don't tell Australia I said this).

"New Zealand Tomo needs you answer some questions from her sisters,"

"Really,"

"yeah,"

**Hi! I am Ren and this is Kura, answer this question:**

_Latvia or Estonia?_

Um…. Latvia… I think….

_Iceland or Egypt?_

Egypt….. Maybe

_Which one of the allies do you like the most?_

America duh!

_Puffins or dogs_

Sheep

**That wasn't a answer**

so what

_If you had to be with any of the people you can't be near who would you choose? _

Either Picardy or America

_I f Godzilla fought the allies who would die?_

What's Godzilla?

_Who would win Tomo .V.s. Cameroon_

Cameroon

_Do you like waffles?_

Do I look like Belgium, I would rather have a kiwi fruit any day

_Your thoughts on tiger Woods?_

Who?

_Canada? _

Who?

_Heh _**heh**

**What?**


	4. Chapter 4

Recently there has been a poll between the countries what was the poll?

Which character would be the best like a girl?

Contestant 1

Latvia- as a girl he would have a huge chest much like Ukraine's, also his long curly hair would be in a nice bun.

Contestant 2

Iceland- He would have long wavy hair and a nice figure like, but not as big as Latvia.

Contestant 3

New Zealand- **** you, Seborga you creep.

Latvia: How would I make a good girl !

Iceland: Me too!

Seborga : I think you will! Does Denmark still have that dress?

Iceland: you and him are both creeps.

Latvia: I heard Estonia say you were creepy too!

*SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY*

Estonia: LATVVVIIIAAAAAAAA!

Korea: Give me your ….. BREASTS!

Denmark: Heck no!

**Hello! Its Ren and Kura again**

_Do you have any health issues?_

_Korea: Nope_

_Denmark: Norgay says I have a drinking issue_

_*Some where close*_

_Norway: He said Norgay again_

_Iceland: *sniff* I smell England_

_Hong Kong: yes I do too_

_Iceland: do you have the dynamite?_

_HK: yeah_

_Ice: Good._

_Hello, TOMOROSE here, umm… you see mt sisters really wanted to be the story so I put them in… Did they ruin it?_


	5. Chapter 5

New Zealand's fear

When I was three big bro took me out camping…Then on the way to the camp sight a kangaroo jumped in with us… That's how he got that band aid, that's how I grew to fear kangaroos. That's also why I stick with sheep. They are nice and practical creatures, and they're cute, Kagaroos are just… creepy like Picardy….


End file.
